custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Serax (Chalkaverse-1)
Serax is a male Su-Toa in the Chalkaverse-1. Biography Early Life Like most other members of the Matoran species, Serax came into being on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Upon its completion, he was placed on an island to the north of Odina. Upon being placed on the island, Serax joined the guardsmen of his village, and was assigned to protect the village elder, a Su-Turaga. His job was fairly uneventful over the years, save for a few scattered Rahi attacks. However, when the Turaga began speaking out against the Dark Hunters, who had known operatives stationed there, the Turaga was killed, and Serax was appointed as the interim village elder. However, when the villagers found a replacement for him, a Fa-Matoran of the village's council, Serax refused to step down. This escalated into a fight between the two Matoran, with Serax coming out victorius. When the guards arrived on the scene and saw the wounded Fa-Matoran, they attempted to subdue Serax. Serax managed to escape to the next village, which had not yet heard of the bout. A local Toa arrived at the village, and took a liking to the Su-Matoran. Having recently achieved her destiny, the Toa gave her Toa Energy to Serax and a Ga-Matoran villager, Naho. Toa After becoming a Toa, Serax convinced Naho to accompany him off the island, though he never mentioned what had happened previously. Though the pair had set out for the Southern Continent, they received word that help was needed on Metru Nui, and decided to head there instead. Upon arriving on Metru Nui, Serax and Naho joined the other ten Toa present to combat the Kanohi Dragon. After month of battle, four Toa of Ice who had answered the call managed to freeze the large Rahi, effectively defeating it. Serax then left, along with many of the other Toa. Travels Serax eventually found his way to the Southern Island Chains, where he encountered a group of pirates. Discovering that the captain, a Ba-Skakdi named Septimus, had no plans that conflicted with his morality, Serax decided to join the pirates. However, before he stayed too long the crew encountered a few Order of Mata Nui agents. The agents asked Serax to join their forces to fight an impending war. Before Serax could respond, a Dark Hunter attacked and killed the agents with a lightning-based power. Serax, on the other hand, absorbed the Dark Hunter's attack using his Mask of Lightning. The Dark Hunter fled before any witnesses could see him, and Serax was blamed for the killings. More Order agents showed up within a few minutes, and they were able to capture and subdue Serax. Traits, Abilities, and Equipment Traits Serax was very short-tempered, able to lose his cool over even something small. However, he was still able to show kindness, particularly to those who trusted and bonded with. Abilities Equipment Trivia *Serax was originally created by , who kindly allowed C33 to use him in his continuity. **Serax was originally called Esnidar, and has also been known as Terez. C33 has no clue which is the most recent (though he knows Esnidar is not). Category:Plasma Category:Su-Matoran Category:Toa of Plasma Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Turaga